The Unmasking of the Justice League
by Hechu
Summary: What would happen if the Justice League's identities became "secret" if their identities were broadcasted to the world. What would it do to them? Adopted by Gothic Ghost Queen as "Unmasked Justice"
1. The Announcement

**So... this idea had been bouncing around my head for a while and I decided to try my hand at it. I apologize if I make Green Arrow a bit OOC and I also need to mention that I believe Wonder Woman's name is Diana Prince but in a Fanfic I read she was called Princess Diana, so I just went for the one on the website. Oh and I apologize if you can't read his accent.**

**Disclaimer: me no owny**

* * *

><p><strong>A couple people complained about the spelling so I re-updated this story and did a little messing around. As you may notice the accent is gone because I pretty much did a failed job of it. Thanks guys!<strong>

* * *

><p>Richard "Dick" Grayson doodled in his notebook. Chemistry, he could do <em>that <em>in his sleep. But of _course_ Bruce had to give him the whole "don't draw any attention to yourself, just blend in" speech. Ummm hello? The ward of the richest playboy in Gotham? It's impossible to "blend in" when your weekly allowance comes in an armored truck and your guardian gets a new girlfriend every week. Yeah, it's easy not to draw attention.

Dick was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of the TV turning on and the sound of static. Confused he looked up to see the teacher staring at the TV in shock, from across the room.

"What-" He heard someone start to say behind him but they were quickly shushed by their classmates. By now all eyes were fixed on the screen. It showed three hooded silhouettes, all features obstructed by a bright light behind them. The tallest one began to speak.

"Citizens of Earth." It began with a clear voice, pronouncing every syllable. "We have interrupted your normal broadcast this afternoon for a _very_ special announcement. Feliz, Alegria prepare the tapes." This was directed towards the two smaller silhouettes who quickly scurried off the screen. "Today we will reveal the answer to one of the most speculated topics on earth. The identity of your so called "superheros".

"Uh oh." Dick thought.

Across the globe similar thoughts where whirling through those very own "superheros" heads.

* * *

><p>[GOTHAM CITY]<p>

Bruce Wayne stared at the TV in shock as WayneTech's board of advisors speculated eagerly. _How had they known? _he thought _No. it was probably another foolish speculation, he had kept his secret safe._

Artemis Crock stared at the TV behind Dick Grayson. Now, she wished she was back at Gotham North. At least there they didn't have any TVs to watch. _Oh no_ she thought _The League of Shadows, they found us!_

* * *

><p>[METROPOLIS]<p>

Clark Kent watched the TV with apprehension. _What would they say?_ He wondered. Batman always told him that anybody that couldn't guess his identity was, how Flash put it "peas for brains." _He _didn't think so, after all no one hade guessed so far. Still, however much truth Batman's words may carry he didn't want his identity broadcasted to the world.

Connor Kent stared at the TV like it one might watch a dangerous animal. Even with his release from Cadmus he was still a little wary of the things, now it was trying to give away information that he knew his teammates tried to protect. He wanted to beat up whoever was threatening the team but he knew he would get in trouble from Superman for using his powers while in his "secret identity." He still didn't get the whole secret identity thing. Why couldn't Superman just always be Superman?

* * *

><p>[CENTRAL CITY]<p>

Barry Allen looked at the TV in the forensic lab with dread. His inner optimist hoped that they were mistaken but the sense of foreboding could not be shaken from him. _Maybe they made a mistake? _He thought hopefully. But he knew, deep inside that their was no mistake.

Wally West Teenage Extraordinaire (Self proclaimed) watched the TV with alarm. _No no no no NO! _He thought to himself _This can not be happening! I worked so hard to become Kid Flash and now it's going to be all ruined!_

* * *

><p>[STAR CITY]<p>

Oliver Queen glanced at the screen nervously. _It was all some sort of prank wasn't it? Yeah that's what it was. A prank. They couldn't know, they simply couldn't._ Oliver thought to himself. He glanced nervously to the screen again. The moment of truth.

* * *

><p>[ATLANTIS]<p>

Kaldur'ahm and King Orin crowded around the reflective pond. Though Atlantis did not keep the earthly "television" King Orin monitored the news channels to keep up to date on earthly events. The Atlantians were not worried. Well, they were worried but not for themselves. Atlantis was a fortress, they knew. If their identity was discovered no one could visit their home. They were safe and secure, unfortunately their teammates were not.

* * *

><p>[THE WATCHTOWER]<p>

J'onn J'onzz sometimes known as John Jones watched the feed in a concerned silence joined by many of his colleagues including Diana Prince, Dinah Lance, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, Shayera Hol, John Stewart, and his niece M'gann M'orzz sometimes known as Megan Morse.

"Wh-" He heard one of his colleagues say in the background as he was quickly shushed. The group watched the screen silently, praying for a miracle. Anything to stop this horrible nightmare.

* * *

><p>[SMALLSVILLE]<p>

Ma and Pa Kent watched their antique TV with trepidation, holding hands as they waited for the bad news.

"Oh what has our boy gotten up too Jonathan." Ma asked with uneasiness.

"I don't know, Martha, I don't know.

What happened next would shape their lives forever.

* * *

><p>"Citizens of Earth we would like to share with you, our special broadcast "The Unmasking of the Justice League." Too long have you been protected by your "heroes" but really you do not know who they really are. Today we will change this forever. Why should you not know who your heroes are, they could be anyone, thieves, criminals who pretend to "fight" crime because they have powers so they can become rich off your money when you buy one of their "action figures" or merchandise. Let me present to you the Unmasking of the Justice League." The shadowy silhouette disappeared, replaced by a white screen. A woman started speaking her voice crisp and clear.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will start our program by unmasking the more prominent member of the Justice League followed by the secret team "Young Justice" a collection of some of the Justice Leagues sidekicks and then the original seven. To top it off we will tell you the identity of Gotham's very own Batman and his sidekick Robin." After the announcements have been made we will be playing live footage of members of the Justice League. For information about the rest of the Justice League's secret identities along with some solo heroes please visit . com The show will begin now." The TV went black then the figure of Green Lantern appeared.

"He is one of the three Green Lanterns currently in the Justice League. Please welcome, Guy Gardner!" Information about his height, weight, body type hair, hair and face scrolled across the screen along with several state of the art photographs showing Guy Gardner in his Green Lantern costume taking off his power ring.

"Unfortunately we have limited time so we wont be able to spend much time of each of our estimation guests. Speaking of which our next guest is one of the two other Green Lanterns in the Justice League! His name is Hal Jordan!" As with Guy Gardner screens of statistics passed by detailing his information background and other useful data.

"Our next member is what some might call "royalty" please welcome Aquaman, known to his subjects as King Orin, ruler of Atlantis!" Orin's info scrolled down the TV along with several photos of him.

"We are proud to present Black Canary! Her sonic scream may be powerful but not when in her undercover identity as Dinah Lance!" As with the other members of the Justice League pages of her information were viewed to the public.

"And last but not least for the Justice League's not so prominent member's the very own Green Arrow protector of Star City. He is sometimes known as Oliver Queen Star City's billionaire in residence. His former sidekick "Speedy" now known as "Red Arrow" is Mr. Queen's adoptive son Roy Harper. We will be having a short 15 minutes intermission before we start announcing the names of the members of the top secret ex-sidekick team, Young Justice. Tune in for more news. This is Unmasking the Justice League, your special program for today."

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen was immediately drowned with numerous phone calls.<p>

"No I am not Green Arrow, yes I do deny the accusations being made at me, no I do not claim to be Green Arrow, no my son is not available for comment, no Roy Harper is not the superhero known as Red Arrow, yes I consider myself a fair shot at the bow but I am not Green Arrow…" He replied to the barrage of questions.

Up in the Watchtower it was only getting worse. Both of the Green Lanterns as well as Black Canary were being flooded with a sea of questions from family, friends and worst of all their fellow colleagues. And the worse was yet to come...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun Dun! Mwhahahaha who is this mysterious villain? Don't ask me I'm just the author! This will probably be a 3 or 4 shot.<strong>

**I'm not going to demand reviews, instead I'm going to do what my fellow authoree _curious alice _does in her marvelous story "In Close Quarters" its good, please check it out. She asks totally random questions. My question to you dear reader is if you have ever had Gumbo where is the best place you have had it? If you never had Gumbo or don't like it (though I can't imagine why) what is your shoes size? **

**Over and Out**

_**Hechu**_


	2. Important Author Note!

**Listen I'm super sorry and _so _happy to everyone who reviewed this story and alerted it. I couldn't even PM you all! :D**

**15** reviews

**20** alerts

**12** favs

**THANK YOU ALL!**

Unfortunately I just can't write the next chapter. I just don't really like this story, and I can't get into it at all. It's the type of thing I always have wanted to read but never found one. So if you're reading this go write one and tell me! I want to see your take on this!

Anyway what I'm getting at is this story is getting put up for adoption. I'll work out all the details like if I delete this, should they repost the chapter, etc with you in a 'll get a document with the 1st chapter, the order that they will be announced in, and a couple other things if you adopt the story.

The only thing that I would have do is be a Beta for this story. I kind of don't want to let it go even though I am. Ahh whatever It's my creation and I want to see it through it's life. :D

Once again **_so_** sorry about this but if I did try to write this it would turn out like total crap.

Check out my other story Reunion (Which _needs_ a new title) I like it a _lot_ better than this one. Check it out! :D

PM me or review to adopt this story!

Thanks

**-Hechu**

**Oh and the answers to my last question for me is:**

The best Gumbo I've ever had was in Disneyland in the Blue Bayou

My shoe size is um… around 8 ½

**New question!**

What is your favorite pairing for Young Justice and your favorite Pizza topping?


	3. Another Important Author Note!

**So, the eternally awesome GothicGhostQueen has adopted my story and posted it under the name "Unmasked Justice". Check it out! She'll be continuing the story. Sorry again. I just… couldn't get into it. Also Pandy0615 has posted a story similar to mine called "Let the Masks Fall" which I'm Beta-ing! They're both very awesome.**

**This is my last chapter of Unmasking the Justice League of which I'm very sad. Sorry.**

**Thanks to:**

**GothicGhostQueen**

**OffMyTea**

**rose of darkness 469**

**Maycie**

**The All Knowing**

**Viet girl14**

**Kairan1979**

**Mrs. Catherine Potter**

**SheWolfQueen**

**IncognitoPineapple (Awesome name by the way)**

**berrose**

**Blood of the Dawn**

**fencingfan**

**skatingancruzing**

**Innerselfs Keeper**

**starr**

**Dewquent**

**UltimatePheonix**

**And everyone who added me to Favs, Author Alerts, Story Alerts, Favorite Story. Thank you!**

**Please feel free to copy my idea. I would love to see more fics like this. Just PM me! :D**

**And check out my other stories Run a Mile in Another's Shoes and Reunion.**

**Goodbye.**

**~Hechu**

**And to a response to the questions I asked last chapter:**

**Fav. Pairing: KF/Rob or Rob/Zatanna. Supermartian**

**Fav. Pizza Toppings: Olives, mushrooms, meat, artichoke hearts.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
